


In Plain Sight

by Fullmetalcarer



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BAMF Charles, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Dom/sub, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer
Summary: Charles was wearing a tiny, blue-leather kilt that skimmed his ass and gold, laced-up-to-the-knee sandals. A touch of gloss on too red lips, a touch of blusher on high cheekbones and too blue eyes outlined in kohl. His nipples were gilded.





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be a proper, coherent story (are any of mine?), just a series of vignettes from the same 'verse.

Erik gave a tug on the leash and Charles trotted after him. Erik was in his best tux, but without a tie. Fucked if he'd wear one. Charles was wearing a tiny, blue-leather kilt that skimmed his ass and gold, laced-up-to-the-knee sandals. A touch of gloss on too red lips, a touch of blusher on high cheekbones and too blue eyes outlined in kohl. His nipples were gilded.

Erik spotted Emma in the crowd. He headed for her, crowd parting in front of him as they realised who he was. Charles trailed obediently behind. Emma was gorgeous in white as per usual and had dressed her sub, Scott, in black PVC. She was one of the few Dommes to head a Family and people jokingly called her the Godmother; not to her face, though, unless they wanted their lips sewn together.

"Erik, sugar, long time no see."

They embraced ceremonially.

"Yeah, I been busy with that Baldacci business."

Emma smiled.

"I understand it's all over and done with."

Erik smiled back.

"Oh, they're over and done alright."

Emma turned her smile on Charles.

"Charles, honey, you look lovelier every time I see you."

Charles blushed and modestly bowed his head.

"We should so have our boys fuck," she said, pulling Scott close with his leash.

"You know I don't share, Ems."

"Can't blame a girl for trying."

They discussed business for a quarter of an hour, then Erik moved on to network with the other Heads of Families. A servant announced dinner. Erik was seated next to Azazel and his sub, Janos. Charles dropped gracefully onto his kneeler, form perfect, pose immaculate. In between discussing expanding markets with Az, Erik hand fed Charles. He nibbled daintily at tidbits of lobster and veal Parmesan, sucking sauce from Erik's fingers, and lapped panna cotta from Erik's cupped hands. By the time dinner was over Erik was half hard and antsy and desperate to get him alone, Dom and sub and nobody else.

He waited long enough after the meal to be polite then swept Charles home in the BMW. He put up the screen between them and the driver. Charles climbed into his lap and Erik kissed the gloss off his lips and tugged his dark hair and ground up against him until they were both hard and aching.

As they got out of the car Charles exclaimed:

"Oh, Erik, your suit!"

Most of the gilding from Charles' nipples had transferred to Erik's tux.

Erik laughed and swept Charles up in his arms and into the house. Up the stairs - "Fuck, either you need to lose weight or I need to do more strength training" - and into the bedroom. Erik gently deposited him on the bed and went to lock the door. They couldn't risk anyone walking in on them. When he walked back to the bed, Charles had unclipped the leash and was reaching back to undo the collar.

"Let me do that."

Charles nodded assent. Erik knelt between his spread legs and undid the collar. He presented it to Charles and bowed his head. Charles fastened it round his neck. Erik felt able to breath again.

"Please, sir, let me serve you, sir," he said.

Charles pushed his jacket off his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt. Warm hands caressed his chest and rolled nipples between finger and thumb. He leant forward to nibble Erik's earlobe and whisper in his ear.

"And how do you wish to serve me, my darling boy?"

"In any way you choose, sir."

"No, you choose, sweetheart."

"May I suck your cock, sir?"

Charles smiled and kissed the tip of Erik's nose.

"An excellent choice, darling."

Erik slid down and pushed his head under Charles' kilt. He was naked beneath it and his cock was red and erect. Erik reverently kissed the head and fondled Charles foreskin. He sucked one of Charles' balls into his mouth and rolled it around his tongue. He gave the other a few light scratches with his fingernails. Charles moaned.

"Oh, my good boy, my sweet, good boy."

Music to Erik's ears. He licked his way up the underside of Charles' cock and gave his frenulum plenty of attention, lavishing it with spit. He took the head in his mouth, tasting salty pre-come, and sucked a shade too hard, just the way Charles liked it.

"Aaah, yes, Erik, perfect, perfect, perfect."

He took Charles deeper and put his hand round the base to cover what he couldn't get in his mouth. He bobbed his head and worked his hand and hollowed his cheeks and hummed. Charles was incoherent now, gasping and sobbing. Erik took him a fraction deeper. Charles' cock hit the back of Erik's throat, making him gag and his eyes water. He loved it. Charles took hold of Erik's head, fingers lacing together at the back of his skull and fucked his face. Erik retched and choked and tears streamed down his face and it was painful and perfect.

Charles groaned and came. Come filled Erik's mouth and overflowed at the corners. Charles collapsed backwards on the bed. Erik knelt with his cheek on Charles' thigh and his lips just touching his soft cock, revelling in the smell and taste of him.

"Get up here," ordered Charles.

Erik lay down beside him on the bed. Charles took hold of his painfully hard cock and brought him off with a succession of delicate, feather soft, agonising touches. Erik wept into the nexus of Charles' neck and shoulder.

After Erik had surfaced from subspace and Charles had cleaned them off with deft, brisk hands, they lay tangled together, looking at the stars through the skylight.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this," said Erik, voice raspy from the face fucking.

"I know it's hard for you, darling, but the Families are ultra traditional. How long do you think you'd last if they knew you were a sub? I won't risk you. I can't risk you."

His voice was heavy with dominance.

"I know, I know, you're right of course, but it feels wrong. Seeing you in a collar. Watching you defer to Doms who aren't half the Dominant you are. Having you submit to me in public. It makes my skin crawl. It makes my flesh itch. My neck feels naked without your collar."

Charles stroked his hair.

"It won't be forever, Erik. Once we've got Emma and Azazel on side, once we've destroyed Shaw, once the other families are grovelling in the dust at our feet, it will be safe for you to acknowledge me as your Dom."

Erik looked at his Dom; his soft, youthful prettiness, his smeared makeup, the remnants of gilding that still clung to his nipples. You couldn't see his ferocious intelligence, his cold ruthlessness or the will of iron.

Charles turned burning blue eyes on him.

"Believe me, Erik, together we'll rule the world."

Erik believed him.


End file.
